Silver and Gold
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Freek is jealous of Mello's Mihael's relationship with Near Nate ... And as Near's older brother... He's got some punishing to do... But though there's nothing outwardly to convince the world there IS a relationship... Freek jumps the gun... OCXMells


Title: Silver and Gold

Rating: M, for sex…

Summary: Freek can't stop thinking about Near's relationship with Mello… What happens when the jealous older brother decides to take action against Mello out of frustration… and could it also be lust?

Opening Note: Hello everyone! RKK here, This is a bribe fic for AsMaSc… Because she's awesomsauce and made of RTF (inside jokes). Any way Freek is mine and AsMaSc's love child of an OC, we made him when we were super bored thinking about possible DN boys to pair Near with… In the end we made a Wammy boy named Freek (Fredrick River :D mmmm, nummeh! :D)… He mainly belongs to AsMaSc, but I'm borrowing him for my own perverse amusement as well as to bribe AsMaSc to finish the third entry of Freek's journal. ALSO because she's in dire need of love…

Silver and Gold: Mello and Freek

Freek twirled a pencil between his long thin fingers staring absentmindedly at his albino haired younger brother. Ah, there was the boy Freek was prouder than hell of: Nate River, L's first in line. Near was perfect, in other respects in Freek's eyes, but there was one thing that bothered the silver haired older brother of Wammy's Number one. That Thing was named Mihael Keehl and what his relationship with the white haired younger brother of Freek's was like. It made Freek's blood boil to think of anyone TOUCHING his brother the way he ONLY was supposed to touch the slender and soft frame that was Near.

"I will do something about this…" Freek vowed looking to Near's left at the back of the head of Mello, AKA Mihael Keehl. "You think you're so damn bad ass… Just wait Mihael Keehl… There IS someone at Wammy's that's a bigger monster than you…" Freek hissed lowly as he finished the paper he was supposed to be writing and handed it to the teacher then left with a short but sadistic smirk toward Mello.

-------

"There's something wrong with my brother…" Near said to Mello as they walked with Matt to Matt's next class. Mello and Near would then head to the library to study for a project Roger gave them a few weeks ago.

"Think the silver icicle is jealous?" Asked Matt, butting in as per his norm. Near shook his head.

"No, it's not like Freek to be jealous of anyone…" Said Near confidently.

"Then what was with that smirk he gave Mells? Does he think there's something going on with you and him or something?" Matt interjected once again.

"I doubt it Matty, majority of Wammy's knows I'm gay, but everyone also knows I don't like Near like that, I like you…" Mello said giving Matt a playful sock on the shoulder.

"Although, seeing as how we have to work on these projects for L, maybe Freek suspects that we may be becoming… intimate…" Near said with a soft blush. Mello laughed down right hard. Sure, Mello was Near's friend, but that was it pure and simple… If Freek honestly thought Mello had a lover, it would be the redheaded gamer carrying a stack of books in his arms.

"S-s-sorry…" Mello choked between laughter, "You and Me… intimate…" This sent a whole new wave of laughter through Mello's system that made him fall on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Ha, Ha…" Near said dryly shooting a glare to the blonde who was cracking up and turning blue from his laughter.

Matt cracked a grin, "You know, Mells has a point, Near… You and him together is like saying L's the leader of the Mafia… It's down right funny!" Matt said his grin in place causing Near to gave Matt a slap on the cheek. Not that it actually hurt Matt, but it told Matt to shut the hell up. Mello finally stood a grin on his own face as they continued toward Matt's class.

"You got to admit that was funny, I just hope Freek doesn't get any ideas… I mean it wouldn't just be bad for Near, it'd be bad for me too…" said Mello seriously, Matt and Near nodded in agreement.

-------

Freek smirked laying in wait. It was currently ten at night, soon Mello would be returning from the library, and walk right into Freek's trap.

--FLASHBACK (Freek's POV)--

I decided to put an end to it as I shot him a grin. I wouldn't let him have my Nate, I refused to let him have my younger brother to do as he pleased. Nate belonged to me, and I would show him that! I then snuck off to Mihael's room and took a peek at it. There was a bunk bed resting heavily against the wall furthest from the door, Roger had got it for Mihael because Mail was often spending all night in this very room. It made my plan a little easier. I knew Mihael and Mail had a little affair that much was clear. Then again, Mihael was one who kept things like that normally on the DL. So if something was going on between him and my Nate… I'd give him hell… I set handcuffs within reach on the railing of the bunk bed and hid some rope under the far pillow. I smiled and looked around cackling lowly under my breath before I arranged the bed a little more to my liking and waited behind the door quietly for my prize.

--END Flashback--

Freek smirked as the knob turned and revealed a sight rarely seen by many, Mello with his face in a book… And one about… fashion? This made Freek grin more for Mello who was to engrossed in his… readings, if you will, to understand he had just walked into Freek's trap. Freek tiptoed to the door as Mello took off his boots, set them aside, then sat on his bed, oh-so perfectly aligned with Freek's plan. Freek closed the door and allowed the lock he turned to snap loudly, awakening Mello from his little world.

"What the… FREEK!? What are you-" Mello said almost yelling before Freek approached him and clamped a pale slender hand over Mello's mouth.

"I have questions… You have answers…" Freek said simply locking his grey eyes that mirrored his brothers almost perfectly with Mello's aquamarine. While Mello was distracted with this gaze Freek swiftly removed his hand from Mello's mouth and pinned both Mello's arms above his head before handcuffing him to his own bunk bed. Mello's eyes widened, he realized that Freek wasn't there to just talk.

"WOAH! FREEK! STOP!" Mello said and Freek brought his hand across Mello's face with a resounding "SMACK!".

"Not until you answer me… You haven't been playing with your dear Mail for the past few months like you used to… And instead… You're PLAYING with MY Nate…" Freek said a dark expression creeping across Freek's face. Like Near, Freek normally was one who guarded his emotions well, he wasn't as good at it as Near was, but he was sufficient. Mello seemed to be making him crack his indifferent and polite mask. "You HAVE been playing with MY NATE… HAVEN'T YOU!?" Freek barked in Mello's face. The blonde flushed and squirmed trying to get Freek away from him. His reward of sorts was another smack to his already still stinging cheek. Mello whimpered, he knew that there was no escape.

"Yes…" Mello wimpered softly and Freek's hand slipped about Mello's throat.

"Yes What?" Freek sneered his breath washing over the blonde's face.

"I… was… playing with Near…" Mello said biting his lip. Freek tightened his grip on Mello's neck.

"In what way…" Freek hissed with a sneer.

"I… I had sex with him!" Mello gasped his eyes widening thinking very much that Freek would kill him. Freek had an evil smirk cross his face as he took his hands from the throat of Mello, dragging his rather sharp nails down the sides as he did so. He made a sharp cut on the side of Mello's neck and he smirked more.

"Say it again…" Freek said. Mello squirmed more. He wouldn't have been so phased but Freek was acting just like Near had a few months ago… What was even scarier was it turned Mello on, and Freek was straddling Mello's lap by now…

"I… I… I had… S-s-sex… W-w-with… N-n-near…" Mello stuttered beginning to hyperventilate. Freek smirked.

"I thought so… Which means… I have to punish you…" Freek said lowly and huskily. Mello's eyes which were already pretty wide widened even more, to the point where the golden blonde haired boy resembled a goldfish. Freek grabbed the zipper of Mello's leather vest and slowly dragged it down… Slowly… Teasingly… And… Tenderly? Mello began to squirm worse than the last time causing Freek to punch him in the gut. "Now, now… You made sweet love to my brother… Why not show me the same passion? After all… You're a year older, a second slower, and hardly as sadistic as myself…" Freek said almost in a purr. Mello's breath hitched in his chest and he stared at Freek. He was downright terrified of Freek. It was no lie that he was sadistic, but there was something much more sadistic in his eyes and expression like a promise of pain to come.

The silver haired boy moved to Mello's neck where he had cut him with his feminine nails and bit the blonde. Not gently, but hard, causing Mello to cry out in pain. Mello whimpered biting his lower lip. No sooner had this occurred Freek got off Mello and smirked running his hand under Mello's pillow and pulled out the rope he had hidden and snapped it before Mello's eyes.

"Know what this is for?" He asked almost innocently eyeing the golden haired boy's exposed chest and the red bite mark in the shape of Freek's teeth on Mello's neck. Mello whimpered more as he shook his head. "That's a pity…" Freek said before he knelt by the bed and swiftly tied Mello's ankles together… Tightly. Then Freek stood and brushed his hands down his light tan kaki pants and smirked at Mello. "So… Let's see how much of a bitch the infamous second of Wammy's, Mihael Keehl, AKA Mello, REALLY is…" Freek said loosening his tie.

Five minutes later Mello was staring at Freek who was slowly and purposely teasingly pulling off Mello's pants, or at least pulling them to his bound ankles. His vest was still open and hanging off his elbows.

"How interesting…" Freek said eyeing Mello's choice of underwear, a black thong. Mello would have told Freek to shut up but Freek seemed to have read his mind and socked him hard in the gut for the sixth time in five minutes. Freek then grinned and grabbed the golden haired boy's hips and roughly turned him over, twisting the blonde's arms above his head painfully. Mello wimpered and Freek brought an elbow to Mello's lower back. "I thought we agreed you would stay silent…" Freek said laying on top of Mello and hissing in the blonde's ear. Mello bit his lip, he was in pain and not to mention he was being violated so much but the older brother of his and Matt's lover… Yes it was a love triangle, but there was no way Mello would get Matt involved. Mello then flinched as he felt pressure against his ass. "Oh… is Mihael sensitive back here?" Freek said in mock concern as he pressed two fingers into Mello. Mello bit his lip harder, Freek wanted another excuse to hit him, there was already a bruise on his face from Freek but he didn't want another one. Freek mercilessly pushed his two digits in as far as he could then pulled them out in a harsh and fast rhythm. Mello was, to be honest, on the verge of tears, despite Mello's rough giving's off, Mello was actually a very gentle being. Finally Mello felt Freek pull his fingers from the golden haired boy's ass, but all thoughts of his torture finally being over vanished when he heard a soft: "Ziiiipppppp!" no doubt coming from the silver haired boy's neat kaki pants.

Mello swore under his breath and felt a punch to the back of his head before Freek laid on him and chuckled darkly and evilly.

"Game… Over…" He hissed darkly before he thrust himself harshly into Mello causing Mello to let out a scream of pain, earning the golden haired boy Freek's fist in his hair and sharp tugging ensuing. "Did I SAY you could scream?" Freek asked, Mello shook his head. "Good…" Freek purred pulling harshly more on the gold tresses in his hand.

Within a few more moments it was over. Freek pulled out of the golden haired boy and Mello heard, rather than saw, the silver haired boy re-dress himself.

"I… Hate you…" Mello said softly. Freek smirked.

"Yes, I know you do… But your body doesn't…" Freek said before making his exeunt from the room to find HIS Nate, leaving Mello tied, and partially naked in a very uncomfortable position.

-End-

Well, Here it is… Please don't kill me… I just got done playing : Poisoned and I'm actually fairly museless… My goal was to make something go up in someone's pants… and I'm sure it's been accomplished, so… I'm off to play some more and correct a walk through for my darling daughter's birthday… and by the way…

Happy EARLY birthday Ashes, mommy loves you enough to give you a present early, IE, this fic… Enjoy darling!

-SRP


End file.
